Another Afternoon
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Series of Stories written for Hedwig Black's - Weekly Challenge! Current story: Charlie forgets that it's valentines day. Charlie/Katie. Rated K. Enjoy!


I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lyrics used in this story.

**{BT}**

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away._

Ducking down, Charlie dove to the side to avoid the flames being aimed at him by the Welsh Green that roared loudly. This was an everyday thing, a dragon trying to roast him, but today was different. He didn't want to deal with irate dragons today.

As usual his annoyance played on his face and before he could stop himself, he rushed out of his hiding spot behind a rock and cast a strong binding charm at the monster. At once the reptilian creature went rigid in mid charge and propelled forward, hitting the ground with a loud boom.

Dust flew up from the ground in a cloud and Charlie coughed harshly, trying to hack the sand back out of his lungs. As the mist of debris settled again, he walked forward with the other members of the center and together they levitated the dragon into the enclosure.

Before they canceled the binding charm, the placed the eggs that they'd found with the creature into its new nest and locked the gates. When he was sure that it was safe, Charlie removed the charm and at once the dragon let out a bone wracking roar of anger.

Rolling his eyes, the man walked away from the enclosure and into the building that served as the reserves office. Once the door shut behind him, he sighed in relief at the instant coolness that drifted around him. Sometimes working with the giant beasts meant becoming nearly over heated on a daily basis.

A desk just in front of him was covered in papers and was stacked so high that you could barely see the man that sat behind it. When the feeling of being watched became too much, the large man looked up and grinned at the sight of Charlie, "What can I do for you Weasley?"

Resisting the urge to snarl the red head answered shortly, "The female Welsh Green is secured in the enclosure with her eggs. That's my last job of the day, I'm heading out." All the man did was nod with a grin that spread from ear to ear. With a wave of his wand, Charlie clocked out, "See you next week Jim."

"Have a good weekend Weasley!" Followed him out of the door and this time the man couldn't keep the grimace off of his features. As he walked through the reserve to the apparation point, he completely ignored the men that he usually worked with. Just as he stepped passed the barriers that prevented apparation, his name was called.

Acting as if he hadn't heard the person, Charlie spun on his heel and he was gone. A near deafening crack echoed around the Victorian cottage that he appeared in front of out of thin air. The sight of the house brought a smile to his face and he walked up the path, rubbing the kinks out of his neck.

As he stepped into the foyer, the smell of fudge brownies drifted to his nose and he let out a sigh of appreciation; it was baking day. Slipping off his boots and pushing them against the wall behind the door, Charlie walked through the living room and around the corner into the kitchen.

There at the counter stood his wife, black hair thrown into a messy bun and a purple frilly apron worn over her obviously pregnant stomach. An affectionate smile crossed his lips as he leaned against the door way and just watched as she messed around with the brownies on the counter.

Softly sung words escaped her lips as she gently swayed back and forth to the music that played quietly from the stereo on the fridge. The knife in her hand cut gently through the chocolaty treats as she divided the pan of brownies into individual pieces.

Stepping forward with a smirk, he walked up behind her and gently placed his hands on her hips. Unsurprisingly all she did was glance over her shoulder with a smile before continuing to separate the brownies, "How was work?"

Shaking his head in amusement Charlie leaned down slightly, resting his chin on her shoulder, swaying back and forth with her, "It went fine." After a moment's hesitation, "What's the special occasion Katie? While brownies are my favorite and I'm not complaining, you don't like them very much."

Grinning slightly she glanced back once more and placed a kiss on his check, "Somehow I knew it'd slip your mind. It's Valentine's Day darling." Shock broke out over his face as his jaw went slack. Guilt quickly pooled in his chest and he immediately began to babble out apologies.

One of the only days to celebrate their love for one another, besides their anniversary, and he goes and forgets it, "I'm so sorry Katie." With a laugh she turned in his arms, before reaching up and pulling his face down to hers.

When their foreheads were pressed lightly together and he was looking her in the eyes she spoke, "I understand Charlie. You've been working overtime and I took care of everything." Pulling her left wrist back she shook it gently and the beads of her Pandora bracelet jingled softly, "This is the bead that you got me and these are the brownies I made you."

As his eyes caught sight of the diamond open heart bead that was new on the chain, he couldn't help catching her smile, "You're welcome then I suppose." Rolling her eyes, Katie kissed him on the lips softly before returning to her prior engagement.

"Now how about we dig into these brownies and then I'll show you what I got for our daughter today." At the excitement that glowed on her features, Charlie smiled widely and grabbed the plate of brownies; taking her hand and leading her further into the house where they focused completely on their love and growing family.

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me._

**{BT}**

This was for HedwigBlack's - Weekly Challenge!

Check back next week for the next entry :)

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :)


End file.
